The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant botanically known as Spathiphyllum Schott. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Improbra’.
‘Improbra’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent a proprietary Spathiphyllum Schott. identified as SP001 (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Spathiphyllum Schott. identified as 332 (not patented). The cultivar ‘Improbra’ was selected by the inventor in January 2002 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Melsen-Merelbeke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘Improbra’ was first performed in February of 2002 in Melsen-Merelbeke, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.